


Just a daydream away.

by Anonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba daydreams about the future, Cute Barba, Drabble, F/M, cute fluff, no real plot, office fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barba gets caught up in his daydreams and blurts out something he probably shouldn't have...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: “Why are you smiling at me?” “I want to marry you someday.” 
> 
> (Prompt isn't mine - found on http://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com)

You and Barba had been together for close to a year and so to find you in his office when he worked late wasn’t uncommon. He enjoyed the company and someone had to make sure he wasn’t surviving on coffee and 20 minute naps. 

Rafael was currently going over some files from ongoing cases and you were sat on his sofa, a hot coffee in one hand and a book in the other. After a few months of joining him in his office you’d eventually started to come prepared; swapping impressive clothing for comfy jeans or leggings and a cozy sweater. 

Barba wasn’t entirely sure when the two of you had become so… domestic. But to say he hated it would be lying. For so long, he’d only ever had to focus on work and his mother and abuelita. He often felt like he was neglecting you, because there was never enough time in the day for everything. So to have you in his office, looking so at home and occasionally engaging in conversation made him unexplainably happy. 

He sat now, watching you. Files long forgotten. He was just basking in your presence. You’d bring the cup up to your mouth, a content hum passing your lips, sometimes quietly giggling as you read something funny. He’d never told you, but he loved to watch you read, so many emotions crossed your face. He wanted that, forever.

Forever. Something he’d been thinking about a lot lately. He already knew that a lifetime with you would never be enough, he wondered if you felt the same. He wanted you, always. He wanted you to be the mother of his children. His mother would be pleased if she ever knew he was already thinking about children. Would you want that? To have his children. He already knew you’d be a wonderful mother. He’d seen you, with baby Noah balanced on your hip. It seemed so natural. 

You’d been so enraptured by your book that you’d completely missed Rafael’s gaze. But as you looked up, you caught him staring at you, the softest smile you’d ever seen on his face.

“Raf? Why’re you smiling at me like that?” You asked, tilting your head slightly.

Barba was almost mortified to have been caught so deep in his thoughts about you and his words just seemed to slip out.

“I want to marry you someday.” Oh god. He wasn’t supposed to tell you that, at least not yet. 

You were shocked but as he opened his mouth to try and save the situation, the biggest smile graced your face accompanied by a delicate blush.

“I want to marry you someday too.” You told him honestly. His previous look of panic melted into adoration and happiness. Yes, you thought to yourself. You’d marry him, if only to see that look on his face again.


End file.
